Si las cosas salen bien
by anetina
Summary: Las vidas de Harry y Ginny han estado bastante separadas en los últimos años, y ahora toca reencontrarse y conocer si los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro son mútuos. Después de eso y "si todo sale bien" ya veran como se las apañan...


Cerró la puerta lentamente y suspiró. Era su única hora libre de la semana, y quería aprovecharla bien. Se desvistió lentamente también y se hizo un moño mal hecho, con algunos mechones sueltos. Comprobó la temperatura del agua de la enorme bañera, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, como a ella le gustaba. Se deslizó en ella, y sintió un escalofrío de placer, de esos que se sienten cuando realmente estás a gusto. Cerró los ojos y recordó su última semana. Había sido horrorosa, pero el haber recibido algunas cartas la había consolado. Solo les daban el correo un día cada dos semanas, "_para que no se distrajeran_". En su familia estaban todos bien, por suerte. En la última carta su madre le explicaba que Fleur y Bill habían comunicado felices que la chica estaba embarazada, que Ron y Hermione estaban mirando pisos en el centro de Londres para el chico, aunque ella estaba en contra de que su niño se fuera ¿Dónde va a estar mejor que en casa?, decía. También se había enterado por carta que a Percy le habían vuelto a ascender y para celebrarlo se había ido a vivir al piso de su prometida, Samantha. Extraña celebración había pensado ella al leer la carta, pero todos sabían como era su hermano… La carta se alargaba 4 folios más. Ella también les escribió, aunque "olvidó" apuntar los malos momentos que le hacían pasar en ese internado, ya que no quería que sus padres pensaran que lo estaba pasando mal… En realidad, no era nada del otro mundo, nada que no pudiera soportar… Pero a veces los días se le hacían muy largos, sobretodo cuando le tocaban trabajos físicos para mantenerse en forma… Lo que más le costaba asumir era que estaba lejos de su familia. Los Weasley siempre habían sido conocidos por su color característico de pelo, pero también todos sabían lo unidos que estaban… Siempre había estado cerca de su familia, incluso cuando estaba fuera de casa estaba con alguien cercana a ella, como en Howgarts con sus hermanos… Y esta vez le había tocado afrontar las cosas en soledad… Era algo que había tomado por decisión propia, pero aún así… a veces le costaba continuar con ello… La vida de jugador de quidditch era dura, y más cuando estás aprendiendo… Volviendo al presente, se alivió pensando que este era su último año. Después de 3 años en un internado para futuras promesas del quidditch femenino, volvería a casa. A su casa, con su familia. A la familia que tanto echaba de menos… Tenía ganas de volver a verlos, en 3 años solo los había visto una vez, en la celebración del funeral de Fred después de un año de su muerte. Desde entonces, ningún profesor ni entrenador le había permitido salir de allí. Parecía duro, y lo era, pero pensándolo bien, ahora que se acababa, estaba orgullosa de haber ido allí, le había servido para adquirir experiencia tanto a nivel profesional como en su vida personal… Solo le quedaban dos semanas de "tortura" y entonces sería libre. Aunque no del todo, porque ya tenía algunos contratos que le habían ofrecido en mente, mas ella prefería que su familia le aconsejara.

Cuando el agua se enfrió del todo porque se le olvidó volver a conjurar el hechizo y sus manos estaban tan arrugadas que parecía su tía Muriel. Se vistió rápidamente, era mediados de noviembre y hacía mucho frío. Su hora estaba por terminar, pero aprovechó para pasarse por su habitación para dejar sus cosas antes de ir a cenar. Compartía la habitación con una chica desde el primer año de ambas, y se habían hecho muy amigas desde el principio. La habitación en ese momento estaba vacía, así que supuso que su compañera había bajado ya a cenar, siempre tan puntual. Tiró desordenadamente la ropa sucia encima de su cama, pero al volverse para ir hacia la puerta le sorprendió ver un sobre encima de su mesilla. Le pareció extraño, ya que el día de correo había sido ayer y se acercó nerviosa. Suponía que eso eran malas noticias. Con las manos temblorosas giró el sobre, quería saber primero de todo quién era el remitente. En letras cursivas y con las mayúsculas características de él, en el centro del papel se podía leer _Harry Potter_. Sacó el papel con más nerviosismo que antes, y tuvo que dejarlo encima de la mesa para poderlo leer bien de lo que le temblaban las manos.

_Querida Gin:  
Seguramente te preguntarás qué hago escribiéndote después de tanto tiempo…  
Pues bien, debes saber que al igual que tú yo también he estado ocupado… Después de despedirme de ti, cuando llegué a casa, me esperaba una grata sorpresa: ¡me habían aceptado la solicitud en la escuela de aurores de Gran Bretaña! Sé que tú sabías que la aceptarían, pero yo no estaba tan seguro… Enseguida lo organicé todo y fui para allá… Ojala pudieras haberlo visto con mis propios ojos, Ginny, ¡ha sido fantástico! Hubo algunos momentos duros, y en los que dudaba si tirar la toalla, ¡pero era entonces cuando me daba cuenta de que me quiero dedicar a esto durante toda mi vida!  
Les dije a tus padres que no te contaran que me iba, que lo haría yo cuando me instalara allí, por eso no has tenido noticias mías en estos 3 años… Si llego a saber que me prohibirían cualquier contacto con las personas más allegadas a mí, te hubiera enviado aunque fuera una nota antes de irme, lo juro…  
Me imagino que con tu familia te has ido viendo en alguna ocasión. Yo intenté ir para el primer aniversario de la guerra, pero no me dejaron. Esa semana teníamos un examinador, además.  
Ahora voy de camino a casa de tus padres. Nadie sabe que ya he acabado mi formación, eres la primera a la que se lo cuento, aunque quizá seas la última en enterarte, no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en tu internado… Ya sé que es muy ostentoso y poco humilde por mi parte, pero he pensado que si se veía claramente de quién era la carta, la pasarían sin ningún reparo… Espero que funcione, porque sabes que no me gusta abusar de mi influencia…  
¿Cuándo vuelves tú? Si no recuerdo mal, volvías para principios de diciembre, ¿no? Porque me acuerdo que nuestra última conversación fue acerca de cómo planeábamos pasar la Navidad… ¡Qué recuerdos!  
¿Crees que tus padres estarán muy liados? ¿Molestaré mucho si me instalo allí? De momento iré allí, al menos mi primera noche, ya que no me da tiempo de pedir una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y mejor no hablar de cómo debe estar la casa de Grimmauld Place… Si veo que voy a molestar mucho, le pediré a Tom una habitación para mañana, supongo…  
Estoy sentado en un tren ahora mismo, sé que suena extraño para un mago con capacidad de aparecerse, pero quería tomarme un descanso antes de volver, y he aprovechado el viaje para hacer dicho descanso…  
En fin Gin, lo voy a tener que dejar aquí porque quiero acabar antes de llegar y solo queda una estación más… Espero sinceramente que puedas leer esta carta sin mucho retraso y que me la contestes cuando puedas, ¡sabes que siempre tengo ganas de saber de ti!  
Con cariño,  
Harry J. Potter._

La releyó. ¿Era realmente cierto? ¿Harry Potter le había enviado una carta a ella, Ginny Weasley? Por qué no, pensó luego. Ella también recordaba su última conversación, pero lo que mejor recordaba era su dulce despedida justo en el momento en que el tren iba a partir… Esos labios aferrándose a ella… Cada vez que los recordaba, se le venían a la cabeza lucecitas y mariposas de colores que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Y después de pensar en ellos, no se permitía recordarlos en al menos un mes, ya que no estaba segura de que recordar a Harry a cada instante le fuera bien… La última vez que habían pasado tanto tiempo separados había sido 4 meses antes de que ella entrara en el internado, y lo había pasado lo peor que lo puede pasar una adolescente enamorada… Cuando un tiempo más tarde supieron que volverían a separarse decidieron aprovechar bien el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, pero nunca hablaron de lo que pasaría después, de el reencuentro. En esa época, los dos pensaban que el reencuentro sería el mismo que tuvieron cuando estuvieron separados durante un año por la guerra… Pero la vida pasaba, ya no eran aquellos adolescentes y aunque Ginny seguía enamorada de él, no quería darse el gusto de pensar a menudo en él. No le gustaba pensar qué sería de ella si cuando se volvieran a ver descubría que su amado ya no le correspondía… Y esa carta no solucionaba nada… Sí que veía al Harry de siempre, pero no sabía si como amigo o como su novio de toda la vida… Ese paso le daba mucho miedo afrontarlo, pero por otra parte estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo…  
Los gruñidos de su estómago le recordaron que era la hora de cenar, aunque yendo hacia al comedor le vino al pensamiento que quizá no era de hambre por lo que su estómago había dado un par de giros.

* * *

Lo cierto es que no es la primera historia que escribo después de el fracaso de "Historias de un sueño", pero ninguna de ellas me convencía como para subirla aquí. Y de repente, aún no se cómo, el pasado fin de semana mi vieja y juguetona amiga inspiración decidió visitarme y regalarme esta historia para que luego vosotrs podais leer... No sé si va a gustaros tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla, pero espero que sí. Empiezo esta historia, con muchas ganas, ilusión e inspiración, pero también me da un poco de miedo pensar en cómo acabó "Historias de un sueño", el primer y único fanfic que he subido aquí. Aquello está más que abandonado, y haría falta más que un milagro para volver a ponerme con ello, pero es que realmente me entristece lo poco que le llegó a la gente. Me imagino que soy muy novata en esto, pero espero que la ilusión ayude, ¡repito!  
Muchos besos y ya sabéis, si me dejáis un review me haréis mucho más feliz y ¡me daréis muchísimas más ganas de continuar con mi segunda historia aquí! :)

_Anetina._


End file.
